


Czy pan by mi uwierzył, książę?

by Avdotia



Series: Antyszygalewszczyzna [8]
Category: The Idiot - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia





	

Ale czy pan by mi uwierzył, książę

Czekałam tylko całe życie i tylko na pana.

Wstałam po pierwszym słowie pańskim i wyszłam

Wstałam i wyszłam i czekałam

Ale czy pan by mi uwierzył, książę

Nie mogłam już tak dłużej

Nie było to sprawiedliwe, aby się poświęcać

Trzeba znaleźć złoty środek, ja czekałam

Wciąż czekam,

Pan by mi uwierzył, książę


End file.
